


The Scoundrel's Apprentice

by SweetSorcery



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 19th Century, First Kiss, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Male Slash, Old West, Romance, Slash, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: JD never makes it past a first date. Who better to ask for help than Buck?(I wrote quite a few Mag7 stories years ago, and it's time I dusted off the ones worth saving, with some editing. This one is first. Look out for more, if you like your slash dusty!)





	The Scoundrel's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: © of characters, locations, and some story lines used in fiction here - MGM, Trilogy, the Mirisch Group, CBS, and probably Turner Network and others; the author is merely playing and not making profit, and means no harm or infringement

J. D. Dunne was becoming a little frustrated of late. He didn't know what he did wrong, but something about his dealings with the female population of Four Corners wasn't working out. It was always the same - he asked them out, they agreed enthusiastically, they went to the weekend dance together, and he took them home. He said goodnight, politely pointed out that he'd had a wonderful time, and then left. After that, it was as if they barely remembered him.

Deep in thought, he sat in his favourite chair inside the Sheriff's office and never heard anyone approach. It nearly sent him crashing to the floor when he heard a familiar cheerful voice out of nowhere.

"Hey, kid! What's up?"

"Buck! Dammit, you scared the hell outta me," J. D. protested.

Buck chuckled. "Sorry if I'm intrudin' on any nice daydreams, kid. Thinkin' about a ladyfriend?"

"Ha!" Sometimes, it was uncanny how Buck seemed to be able to read his mind. Even if he tended to be just a little bit off.

Buck pulled up a chair, turned it and sat down. He folded his arms on the chair back, facing J. D. "Whatever it is, son, you can tell me," he said, unusually serious. He sensed that J. D. was embarrassed.

Unsure how to breech the subject, J. D. decided to help his thinking process with some whiskey from the flask in his desk.

"That serious, is it?" Buck asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," J. D. admitted.

Buck hooked the tips of his boots behind the chair legs. He waited patiently until J. D. had made up his mind how to put it.

"I need some advice," the young sheriff finally said.

Buck's jaw dropped. "Never thought I'd see the day." He laughed, but was immediately silenced by JD's reproachful look. "Sorry, kid. Go ahead."

A little doubtful now, J. D. finished his earlier sentence, "...'bout women."

Buck nodded knowingly. "Well, you've come to the right place."

J. D. sighed. "That's what I was hoping." And he proceeded to tell Buck his troubles, giving him a rundown of his _routine_.

At the end of it all, Buck looked his young friend over seriously and said, "You know, aside from a bit of change not hurtin' once in a while, most of that is just fine."

"Well, something ain't!" J. D. helped himself to some more whiskey, waiting for the advice.

Buck pondered the problem. "Say kid, you ever make those ladies feel real special? You know, like you can't wait to see them again.?"

J. D. shrugged. "I think so."

"You think so? That probably means you don't."

J. D. listened up. "How do I do it, Buck?"

Buck smiled. "What kind of goodnight kiss do you give your lady friends?"

A little confused, J. D. said, "Uh... I don't."

"You _don't_?"

Feeling like he was missing something, JD stammered, "It's too forward to just kiss a lady I hardly even know."

Laughing, Buck reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "You're damn right about that, but that's how they'll remember you. Gotta give 'em something they won't forget."

"A kiss?" J. D. asked, doubtful.

"You can say a lot with a kiss. Tell your little lady exactly how you feel about her."

JD blushed, embarrassment all over his youthful face. "I haven't really... I mean..."

Buck's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You've never kissed a lady before?"

"Of course I have." J. D. was indignant. Quieter, a lot quieter, he added, "But not since I was about 10."

Buck was close to laughing, not so much at J. D.'s inexperience - which didn't surprise him all that much - but at the frightened expression on the boy's face. "Relax, kid. No one's suggestin' you go and try kissin' Chris Larabee."

"Buck!" J. D. squealed, sending his friend into a laughing fit.

"Sorry, but you looked like you needed cheerin' up. So, you want my help?" Buck stood and walked over to J. D.'s desk. He leaned against it.

"Yeah." J. D. nodded.

"It's all about what you want that kiss to say, boy." Buck scratched his chin. "Say you wanna tell the lady, _That was real nice and you're a mighty sweet girl, and when you're all grown up, we should do this again._ What you do is kiss her real light, nice and dry, just barely touching her lips. And you don't hold her, you just take her hands while you kiss her."

J. D. was listening attentively now.

Buck was in his element. He gestured animatedly as he began to tell J. D. about everything from the _You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_ kiss to the _Don't go making plans for the rest of your weekends, darlin', cause I already have_ kiss.

Finally, he looked at J. D., but instead of the understanding look he'd expected, the boy looked more confused than before. "What's the matter?' Buck asked.

J. D. sighed. "I'd just feel so awkward, Buck. I mean, won't they know I have no idea what I'm doing?"

Buck finally got rid of his hat, crossed his legs and gave J. D. a very serious look. "You need to gather some experience, kid. I know a lovely lady over at the--"

"No, Buck! I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of those girls." J. D. was a little offended at the suggestion.

Buck considered the options, decided there weren't too many, and smiled. "Okay, kid, there's another way." He reached for J. D.'s hand and pulled him up off his chair.

J. D. was too shocked to fight when Buck announced, "This is that first one I told you about - the shy one where you're not committin' to see her again, even though she'll be sure you want to." And with that, Buck gave J. D. the merest whisper of a kiss, holding his hands just as he had told him to do.

Gasping, J. D. just stood there, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Buck smiled at him before continuing, "Now, this one's a big compliment. Tells her you find her real delightful." He took J. D.s face into his hands and kissed him tenderly, very briefly letting his tongue dart out to moisten the boy's lips.

J. D. was shaking all over when Buck released him.

"Now, you gotta make sure you don't get these mixed up, kid," he said, grinning. Who'd have thought he had a talent for tutoring? "Because if you mix up those earlier ones with the real ones, you'll be in a whole heap of trouble."

J. D. stuttered, "Those... weren't...real?"

"Nah! See, like this one." Buck reached around J. D. with one arm while cupping the back of his head with his free hand. He pulled him in tight and kissed him deeply, parting the boy's lips with his tongue. He went deep, until he heard the involuntary whimper and felt J. D. tremble in his arms.

J. D. Dunne was quite sure he'd never learnt so much of value in one day. Once Buck had let go of him, he barely managed to stay on his feet.

"Okay there?" Buck asked, amused.

Nodding, J. D. touched the tip of his index finger to his bruised lips. "That all?" he asked, suddenly feeling bold.

Buck grinned broadly. "If you ask that way..."

"Might as well show me everything." J. D. straightened himself, his hands folded loosely behind his back.

"Sure thing, kid." Buck reached around his waist with both arms and dipped him as if he was about to lay him down. He effectively trapped J. D., who had to rely on him for his balance. Buck lowered his mouth to the now eagerly parted lips and kissed him until he gasped for air. Then he said softly, looking deep into J. D.'s eyes, "That one says, if I wasn't a gentleman, you would not be spendin' the night alone." With a twinkle in his eyes, he added, "Don't use that one much myself."

"I bet." J. D. gasped. struggling to get back to a vertical position. He only managed to stay upright by holding onto Buck, his arms wrapped around the taller man's neck.

Buck teased, "So, you think you'll know what to do now, kid?"

"Hm." J. D. grinned mischievously. "There's one you never showed me, but I bet I can figure out how to do it now."

Buck waited, curious and quietly amused. But when J. D. moved right up against him, tightening the grip around his neck, Buck began to wonder whether it was his turn to be taught a little something. The whole lesson was getting pretty darn intense.

J. D. didn't seem to be worried about that when he pressed himself hard against Buck. He looked up at him trustingly and opened his mouth a little, looking as innocent as a lamb. Once Buck's lips were on his, however, J. D. began to rub against him, encouraged by the answering groan. He pushed his tongue through Buck's lips, stroking it against Buck's tongue - on which he then suckled lightly until he heard a low groan, all the while letting his hands roam through Buck's sleek dark hair.

When the kiss was over, Buck whistled. "Damn, kid! What was that?"

J. D. said huskily, "Don't make plans for the rest of your weekends, darlin', 'cause I already have."

Buck cleared his throat. "You know, I think you got that right." He touched J. D.'s cheek, his eyes soft and unfocussed, before he turned and walked out of the Sheriff's office, leaving a smiling J. D. behind.

Once he had made it around the corner of the building, Buck slumped back against the outside wall and took a deep breath, loosening the bandanna around his neck. "That kid's a real fast learner," he murmured to himself, before shakily making his way to the saloon.

  


THE END


End file.
